Into the Darkness and Back Out Again
by zero hitsugaya
Summary: Sasuke and Zero have been friends since Kindergarten. Then something happens that changes their whole lives. Read to find out how Sasuke and Zero go through their whole lives without a REAL family. I know summary sucks but hope you like it. :) a lil bit of bleach but there will be more as the story continues. Rated T for as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (How we came to be)

What would you do if you lost your whole family by murder. Not by a criminal, but by your own brother. Well that is what happened to me and my best friend. I'm Zero Hitsugaya, 17-year-old girl, and a senior at Kohona Academy. And this is how me and my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, got through our whole life without a family.

This is how it all started. We have been friends since the first day of kindergarten. My brother always had time for me, unlike Sasuke's who never did. Our brothers only met once when they came to pick us up at the park. So we didn't think anything would change. But when I saw my brother he was mad. You might not think anything of it but you don't know my brother-he's never mad.

Then it happened; me and Sasuke had to stay after school to help the teacher clean the classroom. So when we were done we said goodbye and went home. When I got home I didn't hear or see anyone, so I ran through the whole house looking for them. I got to my parents room and opened the door. I seen my parents laying in the middle of the floor in a pool of their own blood. I started crying when I saw someone standing over them holding a knife and sword. I screamed at him; I wanted to know who he was.

He stepped out of the shadows of the dark room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The person I was closet to-my brother. He was standing over them covered in their blood. I just kept screaming and asking why he did it. All he said was, "I don't need them and I definitely don't need you." I could see it in his as he turned to leave all the hatred he had kept hidden.

The next day I was already at school when Sasuke showed up. He saw that I've been crying, and I could tell he has been too. That day we didn't talk to anyone except each other. Not the teachers nor the students. Right after lunch two police men walked in the classroom with the principles. The room got quiet as everybody looked at men in uniform. The principle looked straight up at me and Damien. She asked us politely to come with her. We walked from our seats and out the door.

When we got to the principles office the cops asked us some questions then sent us back to class. After school we went to the park since our house is restricted. We hung out together while we waited for the people who were coming to see us. They came the next morning-with the police. They told us they were going to put us in foster homes, and they were separate homes. Then Sasuke got really mad and started screaming that he wouldn't lose me too. So while I was calming Sasuke down the police and social workers were talking. When he was calm they told us they will try to find us a place together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! :) Well here you go. The first chapter is going to be edited soon but hope you like it!**

"I can't believe this!" I screamed looking down at the uniform for Blossom academy. It was a white shirt with a black button down jacket, and a mini skirt that had a black and red chess pattern. "What's wrong Zero?" Sasuke said as he walked in the room with a small smile on his face."Look at what the school's uniform is for girls." I said pointing down at the clothes that were laying on my fluffy black bed. You could hear Sasuke started laughing in a quiet tone. "Hey it's not funny. You know I don't like skirts." I said walking around to the side of the bed and flopped down.

He stopped laughing and sat next to me and said, "Hey don't worry about it. Just ask the principle tomorrow if you can get the boy's uniform." I sat on the bed and looked at him. I thought for a second and said, "Okay. Now get out my room, I'm going to bed." He got up and walked to the door. Right before he left he said, "Good night my ice blossom." As he walked out I could feel myself smiling.

The next morning I woke up and put on the uniform, which I still didn't like, and headed down stairs to get breakfast. When I got down there Sasuke was already eating. I sat down next to him and grabbed our favorite cereal. After we finished breakfast we said, "Bye" to our foster mom and dad then went to school.

"You know what? You actually look good in the uniform." Sasuke said looking at me. I just looked at him with an angry face and he knew I wasn't amused. When we got to school I went to the front office to ask the principle if I could get the boy's uniform. After that I went to class unfortunately me and Damien weren't in the same class. I introduced myself to the class then went to my seat.

By time lunch came I was super bored. I looked around the lunch room for my best friend. When I found him I walked over to him. Since he was sitting with some other kids I decided to mess with him. I put my plate next to him and gave him a big hug from behind. Everybody at the table stared at us until a girl with blonde hair spoke up and said, "Hey let go of Sasuke he won't like you." I let go of him and sat down with a sad look on my face. When he looked at me I looked up and asked, "Sasuke why you no like me?" we just looked at each other for a couple minutes before he said, "Stop messing with me Zero and eat your food." All the kids stared at us as we began eating, then we noticed them and we could tell by the smiles on their faces that they were saying, "Nice to meet you."

When we finished eating I found out I do have Sasuke in one class, which is PE, but it's not with any of Sasuke's new friends. PE was fun because we were doing our favorite sport-running. "Okay Sasuke, Zero come up here." the teacher said from the front of the track. We walk all the way to the teacher and stood in front of him. "Okay let's see you new students run the 100 yard dash." the teacher said as he lined us up at the starting line. "I'm going to the end. When I put my hand down your going to start running and I'm going to time you." the teacher said as he walked to the end.

When he was almost at the end I asked, "Hey Sasuke are we using full speed or half speed?" Sasuke just looked at me for a second. Then he put a smirk on his face and said, "Full." I smirked back and faced forward. The teacher put his hand down and we started running. We got to the end and the teacher stared at us. "So what's our time?" Damien asked not even out of breath. The teacher came out of shock and said, "Well since it was a tie you both got 5.6 seconds." Me and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled. The whole class came running up asking our score, so we told them. They all stared in shock as me and Sasuke went to go sit down.

After PE was over we said bye and went to our next class. All day I was okay, but it wasn't the same without Sasuke. Nobody in any of my classes besides PE liked me. After school I was looking for Sasuke all over the parking lot. When I found him he was surrounded by fan girls. I walked over to them and the girls were giving me glares as I squeezed past them. And like every time he's like that I grab his hand like we were dating. The girls stared at me with a mad glare. Then like I say, "I love you." and then kissed on the cheek. He said it back and we walked away.

We were walking home when Sasuke said, " Thanks for helping me." I looked at him and smiled as if saying, "Your welcome." When we got home we walked straight to my room like always. "So how was your first day of school without me?" Sasuke asked as we sat down on my bed. I looked at him with a smile on my face and said, "It was good." He took on look at me and knew I was lying. "Why are you lying to me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me with a sad expression on his face. My smile faded as I laid my head on his lap. I looked up at him then turned away as I said, "I'm sorry." When I looked back up at him he was looking at the ceiling. Just then I could faintly here him say, "The day is almost here" He pated my head then laid down on my bed with his legs hanging off the edge. My head still laying on his lap and we fell asleep like that.

**R&R Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero: Heyy guys heres the next chapter.**

**Sasuke: I think they see that.**

**Zero: What ever Sasuke just do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Fine. Zero Hitsugaya does not own any characters or bleach or Naruto she only owns the story line and Zero Hitsugaya!**

**Zero: Hope you like it! :D**

The next I woke up and got ready for school. After I got dressed and brushed my hair then I went and woke up Sasuke. Then while we were both eating breakfast Sasuke asked, "Hey Zero I forgot to ask but what did the principle say about the uniform change?" I just looked up at him and put a frown on my face. "They said it will be about a week to get other boy's uniform so I have to wait." I told him as I finished eating my cereal.

On our way to school it was quiet, not because we were mad but because it felt like-someone was following us. So it was quiet the whole way to school. Once we got to school Sasuke's new friends ran up to us. "Hey is it true?" the same blonde from yesterday said while she looked between both of us. "What are you talking about Ino?" Sasuke said looking at her with a confused face. "Well we heard that yesterday that you guys said that you loved each other and that you guys kissed!" a boy with long red hair said as he looked at us.

Me and Sasuke looked at each other for a second. Then we remembered what happened with the fan girls. "Oh that." I said starting to get a little nerves. "You see Sasuke was surrounded by fan girls so we did that to get them to leave him alone." I said looking at them hoping they believed me. They just continued staring at us until the boy spoke up again and asked, "So you're not going out?" To us it looked like he was really happy. So Sasuke spoke and said, "No Gaara we're not and who said that we were and any ways we didn't kiss, she kissed me on the cheek so they would go away." Then once again me and Sasuke felt like we were being watched.

Then from out of no where a crazy girl runs up and hugs Sasuke. "What the heck!" Sasuke yells after almost being pushed to the ground. "Of course he wouldn't date her cause he likes me-" the girl said looking at me like I was taking her favorite toy. "I don't like you Karin." Damien screamed trying to get her off. He kept trying to get her off as he looked at me and saw I had my head down. "Like he would ever like a girl with white hair any ways." the girl kept on as Sasuke continued to look at me.

Sasuke finally got Karin off of him and got her to shut up. As he walked over to me he walked carefully. Most people would think he was trying to go towards a toy that will break if you try to touch it. "Zero are you okay." he said as he stepped closer and closer. I put my head up and Sasuke saw I was crying. "Hey Zero there's no need to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence be I started screaming while finishing his sentence. "Cry. yes there is this stupid red-head chick is trying to take away the only person I have left."

All our new friends just stood there staring at us holding Karin back from touching Sasuke or saying anything. He tried calming me down but he couldn't. So he told the principle that he was going to bring me home because it wasn't safe to keep me there. So when we got home he brought me to my room. We laid down on my bed and he started hugging me and told me to fall asleep. It took about 3 hours of me crying for Sasuke to finally get me to go to sleep.

**Zero: I hope you guys like this. Pweedy pwease leave a review.**

**Sasuke: o my gosh zero dont act like a baby.**

**Zero: O shut up Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Whatever. R&R Bye.**


	4. AN

Hey guys Zero Hitsugaya here and just wanted to say sorry to those who are reading this. I know I haven't posted anything and I have a pretty good reason...I think. Well you see I also go on this other website called and read stuff on there. And I got into a lot of it and got distracted. Plus my mom had to paint her room so that made it where she had to take her computer down and I could get to it. Also I noticed something while writing my story in my jornal it's that Sasuke is a little OOC and don't know if you guys will like it. There's also good news though I also started writing a fanfic on the other website for Ouran Highschool Host club if you want to read it. There's also another story, but that's not a fanfic. So when I get up to typing the next chapter up I will(and I promise) post the next chapter for this story. That's if you guys like it. And when I say Sasuke is OOC I mean that he crys and babies Zero. So if you guys or girls would like to see that please just comment and tell me and i'll make sure to post it. But for now it's on hold until further notice. If you want to read my other story on the other website the link will be below, so I love you all and please comment on if you want me to continue. No matter how long I wait I will post another chapter if you guys want. Bye! :D story/4524539/Today-Can-Change-Everything-KaoruxOC/ 


End file.
